


Teeth

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Humor, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Supposed to not be taken seriously, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sprig got a loose tooth.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar
Kudos: 13





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> When you frustrated with your own annoying loose tooth that's right on top of another tooth so you write something about it even when frogs in real life don't got teeth hjdkls-

"Okay, you can do this, Sprig," he breathed out, "you can take it out."  
  
For awhile now he has a loose tooth. He was getting pretty tired of waiting for it to fall out on its own, so he was going to do it himself. The young frog breathed in and mentally counted to three. His hand went into his mouth. He grabbed onto the loose tooth.  
  
Once he reached three, he pulled harshly and the tooth came out. He started to cough a bit and blood flew out onto his hand. He cleared his throat afterwards. His mouth was in a bit of pain but it was worth it.  
  
"Yes I did it!" Sprig cheered.  
  
Anne popped in. "Hey Sprig, you good there? I heard you coughing."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Anne!" Sprig turned to her, acting like he didn't just pull a tooth out.  
  
"Uh Sprig," Anne started, "you have something on your face. Wait is it on your hand too?"  
  
"Oh yeah I know," he replied, "it's just blood don't worry."  
  
"What did you- Wait your blood is green?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't yours?" Sprig raised his eyebrow.  
  
Anne shook her head. "No, human blood is red."  
  
"Huh. Ya learn something new everyday."  
  
Both laugh. "Seriously though, why are you bleeding?" Anne asked.  
  
"Oh I was taking a tooth out." Sprig held up the tooth he pulled out.  
  
"Sprig I can't believe you," Anne cried out, "you didn't ask me to help!"  
  
"Well you can help me clean up!"  
  
"Will do!" Anne saluted then ran off. She popped her head back out. "Uh where are the tissues at?"  
  
"My room."  
  
"Okay thanks!" She ran off to get them and didn't pop back in again this time until she got them.


End file.
